No Escape
"No Escape" is the thirteenth episode of BUNK'D. Synopsis When Jorge and Zuri sneak out to buy something from the general store in town, Emma and Xander have to get them back before Gladys notices they’re all gone. Meanwhile, Tiffany started to developed a crush on Ravi. Plot Xander, Emma and Lou are presenting the new climbing wall for the campers to have when with since the campers tried to climb the razor wire fence surrounding the camp. Jorge comes with toilet paper around his body dressed as King Tut Jones as he wanted to go to town to get a graphic novel of it, but Gladys wouldn't let him go to town which is a rule for campers and counselors not to leave camp. Tiffany tests out the climbing wall, but Emma lets go of the rope when she sees a spider on her leg and Tiffany falls on Ravi and thanks him for saving her. Meanwhile, Zuri is sad that she losted her headphones and Jorge told her he wanted to go to town to grab his graphic novel. Hearing this, Zuri and Jorge sneaked out of camp to town. Emma and Xander soon realized this and went to town to take them back to camp before Gladys finds out. Zuri and Jorge made it to the town store and bought they're stuff and were about to go back to camp before anyone realizes they're gone, but Xander and Emma arrived mad at them for sneaking away. They left the store, but Jorge had something stuck in his shoe and accidentally broke a gorilla statue. The others went back to see what happened and the shop worker Ted said it was a one of a kind statue and that they owe him $200 so they have to stay in the store to work off their debt. At camp, Ravi was hurt after Tiffany fell on him, so she gave him a cushion for saving her and that she has a crush on him, but Ravi rejects since he's a CIT and Tiffany a camper, but Tiffany still crushes on him. Ravi told Lou that a girl is crushing on him and asked her how to spare her feelings and let her down easy, but not telling her that it was Tiffany. Lou told him to tell her that he's dating someone else so she won't feel rejected. Ravi tells her that his pretend girlfriend will be named Symophonique, but when he told Tiffany his plan backfired when Symophonique turned out to be a real girl who's a camper from Weasel cabin. Tiffany told Ravi to hold Symophonique's hand, but as soon as she growled, Ravi refused to hug her upsetting Tiffany and she took Ravi's cushion when she lied that Symophonique's real name is Barbara. At Woodchuck cabin, Tiffany told Lou how she thought she had a real connection with a boy, but how he blew her. Lou told Tiffany about how she fell in love with a guy named Mordecai Thompson at a family reunion, but he rejected her for a blonde woman which still hurts Lou. Lou gave Tiffany advice that if she thinks the guy is perfect for her, she needs to do whatever it takes to make him like her. Tiffany takes Lou's advice and went to Ravi telling him that a Norwegian guy from Moose Cabin named Sven who was her age asked her out, but she was nervous so she asked Ravi to hang out with him to practice. Mean Ravi agrees not knowing that Tiffany is making up Sven so Ravi would like her. Meanwhile back in town, Emma and Zuri are changing expiration dates on food while Jorge and Xander scraped mold off melons. Zuri has had enough as the statue is Jorge debt decides to leave, but Emma stops as even though Zuri didn't broke the statue, she and Jorge snuck out of camp and dragged everyone in this mess, but Zuri ignores her and was about to leave, but sees Gladys coming and everyone hides. Gladys comes in with a tire to pay for some fruit and leaves. After Xander and Emma came out of hiding, Zuri and Jorge came out with the same gorilla statue and revealed that their was more of them and that the statue Jorge broke was only worth 10 dollars. They left the store and made it back to camp without Gladys knowing by throwing Zuri's headphones to make Gladys trip, but Zuri and Jorge lost they're stuff when Gladys took them. Before his siblings got back to camp that night, Ravi arrived at the mess hall, but he sees that the hangout looked like a date when he sees a romantic dinner set up, but Tiffany said it wasn't and she wanted it to be easy when she plays checkers with Sven. After they finished eating, Tiffany turned on some music and tried to dance with Ravi, but Ravi turned off the music starting to suspect the Sven doesn't exist. Tiffany told Ravi that she and him were meant to be together as they both like science and hate sports and that it was fate, but Ravi said its not as she is too young for him, but Tiffany disagrees and jumps on Ravi's arms. Lou arrived and was confused when Tiffany told her that she's doing what she told her to do whatever it takes to show Ravi they belong together like she said. Ravi thought Lou was a part of Tiffany plan to get them together, but Lou said she wasn't a part of it and that she thought Tiffany was talking about a kid her own age. Ravi told Tiffany that it was ridiculous and that she was just a little girl making Tiffany run off crying. Ravi feels terrible for upsetting her as Lou splashed water on Ravi to get back at him. Ravi went to see Tiffany in her cabin, but sees her stuffing clothes in her bag thinking she was leaving camp because of him, but Tiffany said she was doing laundry. Ravi apologized for what he said and that he likes Tiffany as a friend and that she's smart, kind and pretty saying that one day, someone will fall in love with her if her mom allows her to date. Tiffany forgives Ravi and they hug and they both agreed to forget everything that happened. The next morning, Zuri and Jorge apologized to Xander and Emma for sneaking out of camp and that they will never do it again. Xander and Emma thanks them for saying that and are glad they learned their lesson, but they spoke too soon when it reveals that Zuri and Jorge sneaking out of camp again to go to town. Cast Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Kevin Quinn as Xander McCormick *Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez *Nina Lu as Tiffany Recurring Cast *Mary Scheer as Gladys Guest Starring * Andrew Caldwell as Ted Trivia * Timmy still hasn't been picked up after the events of Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka. Category:BUNK'D episodes